User talk:Mytharox
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dog page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 19:51, November 16, 2009 Thanks Thank you for the welcome. Heads up I used your 'Headband' page as the basis for my 'Golden Scythe 4:90 Black' page. I'm new to this, so I just wanted to say thank you :)--Jbloodthorn 00:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :You are welcome, hope you have a good time editing, btw your new page is kind of similar to Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve ;) Mytharox 00:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Markup code thing Thanks! I love your idea for the icon. I had wanted to do it originally but couldn't figure out where's a good spot for it. I figured - "get it done first, and perfect it later". I'll try to figure out where/how I want the icon to go. For your second question - I am only going to write up the page for the Set - eg. "Legion of the Dead Armor". You're welcome to go deeper and work on sub-set-pages like "Legion of the Dead Armor Gloves". Another option is to use the main set page and place the details under subheaders. : Personally, I prefer for my information to be in one page (without it being excessively large) - price, inscription, icon, screenshot, how-to find it. Otherwise I have to go through too many page clicks to get to the information - eg, I want to find out how to obtain the Helm and have to go through Armor Sets -> Juggernaut Armor -> Juggernaut Helm. However, there is merit in your suggestion - if I wanted to find out about the Juggernaut Helm, I might just search for Juggernaut Helm - so either a redirect to the Juggernaut Armor page is required, or the Juggernaut Helm page can contain all the information required to get the helm... My only desire (DEMON!) is for the data to be as synchronized as possible - so importing the page would be my preference. --Tierrie 20:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : The updates not synchronizing is my main concern as well. I resolved that problem by ensuring changing the sub-pages so the "Summary" row can be included. For example in Juggernaut Armor you will see that the entire article is enclosed in a tag... except for the summary row. Then, by calling . Loleil 20:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Nature of the Beast Thanks. I didn't think there was a way to get out without killing her. I'll remove the query and will put it into the Talk page next time. --MiyuEmi 14:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re Origins creatures Yes all creatures appearing in DA:O should eventually end up categorized there. I wrote a lead sentence, but if you want to add more, please do. Thanks for pointing that out. Loleil 21:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the comment about the Haven page, I appreciate it a lot. Pinkmullet 13:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ironbark Hi! Tested it now, the guy still hates me, but stealing from him does not break the wood quest :D Same here, ONLY place ppl even noticed where at the elves :) Not so strange maybe, we where the only outsiders and theft bay never happend there before :D Re: Bridge and gauntlet Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't even realize it. I don't think I can change it though, I don't have the original screen shots anymore. If I took out the first step the second step would still show where the first character moved to his spot from so it would be a little weird. Removing "file" and "image" pre-fix from template image Thanks so much for helping out with this! The changeover has gone better than I was hoping and I've got my fingers crossed that it will be plain sailing from here. Thanks again Loleil 01:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. It's an addictive hobby, but it's been great seeing the site come from less than 100 articles to where it is now. Loleil 01:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The Fade Noticed how great the Broken Circle stuff was coming along, and it seemed wrong that we were linking to external maps hehe. So, I created this real quick; I tried to get the contrast as good as I could, hence the orangey letters. If that look is good enough for you, I'll go ahead and redo all the external maps on The Fade: Lost in Dreams; if you want me to make any changes, let me know and I'll make it happen. Thanks. - Pwr905 20:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : Could you use black nameplates at 50% opacity and slide them between the layers containing the texts and the background? It would enhance the contrast of the words. --Tierrie 20:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Affirmative. To be continued. - Pwr905 20:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Templates I made some tweaks to give an idea of how it'd work - allowing the user to enter |gold = 4, |silver = 15 and so forth. Its also possible to create some maths so that they only need to enter the value and the math is calculated for them. If I get the Selty issue resolved, I will be glad to take a look into it. --Tierrie 21:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : Just got back from lunch. I'll give it a try. --Tierrie 22:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: I messed around a little and I remember the issue now. In order to use variables this Wikia needs to have VariableExtensions installed. Whereas to use #expr it only needs ParserFunctions. After scanning through the list of extensions I noticed that it does not have VariableExtensions. Best bet is to ask JoePlay to install it. Once done, the expression is calculated as /10000}} for gold. --Tierrie 22:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::The template looks great. Feel free to overwrite Template:ItemInfobox when you're ready. Perhaps once the variables business is all sorted out? Loleil 00:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wiki code is magical! Loleil 01:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Just a heads up Talk:Downloadable_Content#Manually_downloading_DLC - JoePlay (talk) 23:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Mytharox, thanks for the message! I tried to add the coin images, they just wouldn't line up and in the end I had to removed them. Also copying those pictures from other articles didn't work. If you could teach me the proper way to do it I'll have it fixed as soon as possible. I'm really horrible at doing this :S Thanks again! Picture Categories Thanks so much for not only uploading a plethora of images, but categorizing too, sometimes it feels like I'm waging a one-woman war against uncategorized pictures . If you want to make it easier for yourself you can actually categorize them when you upload. In the summary section, you can just write in the category you want, as you would a regular page (i.e.Category:Characters). Thanks so much. Loleil 23:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Filling in a few gaps? I'd say it's closer to filling in a few hundred gaps. You've done great work here . Loleil 00:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Copper Oops, do they use bronze or copper bits in DAO? Either way, I made just in case ;) --Tierrie 01:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : It works on Juggernaut Helm but not on Faith's Edge. There's Demons at work here. I'm gonna grab coffee and look into it. Damn demons. Almost as bad as pigeons. --Tierrie 18:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Fixed it. By opening the Faith's Edge, previewing it and saving it. Demons at work I tell ya. Demons! --Tierrie 18:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: My suggestion re Wade is to create an include - and then call it from all of Wade's pages. That'll save people one extra page click since its a fairly short description. I'm with you when on the "too many discussions" point. But I am also a big proponent of minimal clicks. ;) --Tierrie 19:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I like your idea - I'm just not convinced that that's the best way to execute it. By hard-including (via includes) the discussion into every Wade page, you allow the readers to go to just one page to get their information. Plus you force them to make the edits at the include file - so it automatically propagates to all the pages. And finally, I believe that each item page should answer these questions - "what is it? how do i get it? where do i get it? who do i have to kill to get it?". By moving the discussion away via a link - you move the answer one degree further. --Tierrie 20:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Right - not every page needs to include the file. My concern is restricted to the item pages only. You make a good point about the pages High Dragon or Mountain Top. In my opinion, those are a creature page and a location page - so people who are going there want to know "where can i find a high dragon? how do i kill it? and what does she drop" with the subtext being "what good is a dragon scale?". Similarly, the location page should answer the questions, "where is this? what will i expect to find it? are there any notable locations or things I need to get from here before i leave the zone?". Again the subtext for that is "what is a drake? what good is a drake scale". :::::In both those examples, its sufficient that there's a short blurb with a link to Wade for information regarding crafting the Dragon Armor. Your current description works great for that purpose. --Tierrie 20:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC)